Le chant des sirènes
by Skyadrum
Summary: OS dédié à ma coupine Black Down. Après une tempête violente, Sanji échoue sur une île avec des voisines un peu spéciales. Risque d'OOC. UA Death charcter


Ma chère Black Down, voici ton OS tant attendu.

Donc voilà, ne me tue pas et j'espère que ça va quand même te plaire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>La mer houleuse fait dangereusement trembler le bateau et les planches se mettent à faire des bruits douteux. On peut déjà compter deux fuites dans la coque et l'équipage est paniqué à courir partout pour les colmater. Sanji regarde piteusement l'horizon, jetant un regard aussi noir que le ciel aux vagues aussi hautes que certaines collines. Un des hommes lui crie de venir les aider à maintenir une des rustines improvisées. Le capitaine suit donc le mouvement et se met à combattre les conséquence de cette tempête.<p>

« On a l'impression que ce temps dure depuis des jours ! » lâche un des hommes en constatant une nouvelle brèche dans les planches.

Et il a raison, se dit Sanji en déplorant l'état de son précieux bateau. Lui et ses amis ont mis toutes leurs économies pour acheter ce navire. Dans cet équipage, il n'y a pas la hiérarchie que l'on peut trouver habituellement. Ici, c'est le capitaine qui fait la cuisine et tout le monde crie et chante dans une joyeuse anarchie.

Et en regardant tout ce petit monde, ces garçons d'à peine la vingtaine qui n'avaient jamais rien vu du monde avant cette épopée un peu folle, le blond se dit tristement que c'est peut-être la dernière nuit qu'ils passeront ensemble. Son regard passe sur ses amis, d'abord Usopp qui court d'un côté à l'autre en criant qu'ils vont tous mourir et que le déluge va s'abattre sur eux. Puis Zoro, cet imbécile aux cheveux verts avec qui il n'arrête pas de se lancer des noms d'oiseaux. Il dormait quand une vague s'est abattue sur sa tête et maintenant il a l'air d'un chien mouillé en maintenant une demi planche pour colmater un trou. A ses côté, il y a Ace, le meilleur ami du blond, tout aussi réveillé que la tête de cactus. Sanji soupire, s'il y en a bien un qu'il ne veut pas voir mourir, c'est bien celui-là, ils se connaissent depuis l'époque où ils portaient des couches. D'ailleurs, le cuisinier utilisait son ami comme cobaye pour tester ses plats expérimentaux. Et puis il y a Luffy, le plus jeune, le petit frère de Ace, ce garçon est une bouffée d'oxygène. Même en temps de crise comme en cet instant, son immense sourire ne quitte pas son visage. Ce gosse doit avoir la chance de retourner sur la terre ferme, de revoir le soleil, tout comme leurs amis.

Oui, cela parait être de bonnes raisons pour s'en sortir. Pour que Luffy puisse revoir le soleil, pour qu'Usopp puisse encore raconter un histoire à dormir debout, pour qu'il puisse de nouveau se prendre la tête avec Zoro, pour qu'il puisse faire gouter de nouveaux plats à Ace et pour que lui puisse ouvrir un restaurant et s'inspirer de ce qu'ils ont vu en mer.

C'est tellement un bonne idée, se dit Sanji lorsqu'une vague s'abat sur eux. Après, c'est le brouillard, il voit beaucoup trop d'eau, les deux frères dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il y a aussi Usopp qui crie. Après c'est le noir complet.

SNSNSN

Quand Sanji reprend connaissance, quelques minutes après la vague, il est immergé dans une vingtaine de centimètres d'eau et ses vêtements sont trempés et boueux à cause du mélange d'eau et de sable. Un instant, il se demande ce qu'il fait là, mouillé et gelé jusqu'aux os avant que tout lui revienne brusquement en mémoire.

Les garçons, le bateau, la vague, les deux frères. Sanji se redresse brusquement avant qu'une vive douleur à la tête le fasse s'écrouler à moitié. Il passe ses doigts poisseux à son front avant de sentir quelque chose de collant qui vient s'ajouter à la crasse qui le recouvre déjà. Du sang, il ne manquait plus que ça…

Avec plus de douceur, cette fois, Sanji fait une nouvelle tentative pour se redresser, plus concluante cette fois-ci. Devant ses yeux ébahis s'étend un petite plage de sable et encore derrière, une foret touffue. Il continue de se lever pour partir à la recherche de ses compagnons mais quel horrible spectacle l'attend lorsqu'il se tourne face à la mer…

Après avoir pris l'immense vague, le bateau avait dérivé pour se rapprocher terriblement de la côte rocheuse. Ils avaient donc percuté un rocher qui avait fait volé les planches en éclat, comme le prouvent les débris de bois éparpillés dans l'eau. Au milieu des restes flotte quelque chose que Sanji ne parvient pas à identifier immédiatement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive que la forme possède des cheveux bouclés noirs et des vêtements bruns. Aussitôt, le blond se précipite dans l'eau, en criant le nom de son ami mais en le retournant, il découvre son visage devenu bleu. Il pousse un cri désespéré avant que ses yeux ne soient attirés par pire encore. Là, un peu plus loin, sur un rocher, une autre forme avec beaucoup de sang et… ce chapeau qui flotte.

Un chapeau orange.

Soudain, un souvenir de son enfance refait surface. Dans le village de son enfance, il venait de sortir de chez lui quand une petite boule d'énergie de son âge lui rentra dedans en criant. « Sanji ! Sanji ! Regarde ce que mon père m'a donné ! ». Son meilleur ami se promenait avec un chapeau orange qui lui tombait sur le visage et cachait ses yeux. Depuis ses six ans, le couvre-chef ne l'avait jamais quitté, unique vestige de feu son père.

Et là, cette touche de couleur dérive tristement autour de ce qui a servi de pieux à son porteur. Le cri qui sortit de sa gorge n'est plus désespéré mais horrifié. Ce n'est pas possible que _lui_ soit mort. Il détacha ses yeux de l'horrible vision mais ne trouva pas les corps de ses deux autres amis. Mais sans doute n'avaient-ils pas eu un meilleur sort. Si c'était le cas, ils auraient essayé de se retrouver, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se laissa tomber dans l'eau, les bras en croix, soudainement épuisé. Sa plaie au front saigne dans son œil et l'aveugle tout doucement. Mais la vue de ses amis morts reste incrustée sur sa rétine. Il ferme les yeux et prie tous les dieux qu'il connait pour ne plus jamais les ouvrir.

SNSNSN

La tempête avait été l'une des plus dures qu'elle avait vécu. Quelques-unes de ses sœurs avaient même dérivé à une bonne distance de leur région habituelle. Et puis, il y avait eu ce bateau, elle avait eu peur quand il a explosé. Puis deux de ses sœurs et elle étaient montées vers la surface pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Elles avaient vu les restes du bateau et ces cinq garçons. Deux d'entre eux étaient déjà morts, c'était un spectacle assez horrible d'ailleurs. Et puis il y en avait un autre, il semblait très jeunes, plus que les quatre autres et Hancock lui avait mis le grappin dessus.

Le garçon était à peine conscient quand la plantureuse sirène avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le garçon avait ouvert les yeux en grand puis avait semblé comme hypnotisé par les grands yeux de la femme poisson. Si au début, il avait un peu résisté pour sortir sa tête de l'eau, à ce moment-là, il était devenu complètement amorphe. Il avait voulu toucher sa peau douce et Hancock avait pris ça pour une autorisation et saisi la mais du plus jeune pour l'emmener vers le fond de l'océan.

En voyant ça, Robin avait secoué la tête. Ça faisait des mois que sa sœur ainée la bassinait avec son désir de trouver le grand amour et tout ce genre de choses d'humains. Elle avait voulu embarquer Nami à sa suite pour qu'elles rentrent raconter ce qu'elles avaient vu et oublier ces pauvres humains. Mais une main avait attrapé le poignet de la brune. Elle s'était retournée pour voir un autre garçon aux cheveux verts qui la retenait. Ou plutôt qui la forçait plus à l'entrainer avec elles. Sans doute voulait-il savoir ce qu'elles allaient faire de son ami.

Et puis, elles avaient entendu des cris, de terreur, de détresse. Nami avait été curieuse, elle voulait juste voir qui criait comme ça. Elle sorti la tête de l'eau pour voir ce garçon blond, le dernier en vie en train d'hurler à la mort, le visage ravagé de larmes, les bras en croix et le visage tourné vers le ciel, comme en un prière muette.

Elle se détacha de cette vision mais Robin avait disparu et le garçon aux cheveux verts aussi. Elle hésite à retourner chez elle mais l'image de ce garçon tellement désespéré lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle voulait juste le réconforter un peu, comme elle avait fait il y a quelque jours quand Hancock avait fondu en larmes en disant qu'elle ne trouverait jamais l'homme de sa vie et qu'elle finirait seule et malheureuse avec ses vingt tortues.

Il suffisait qu'elle le tire un peu vers la plage et qu'elle soigne sa plaie au front. Voilà, maintenant, elle peut être sûre qu'il va vivre. Et puis, elle le vois en train de papillonner des yeux. Elle n'a pas le temps de s'enfuir dans les profondeurs de l'océan que déjà ses yeux sont vissés sur elle, sans doute se demande-t-il s'il rêve ou pas.

SNSNSN

Sanji a devant lui la plus belle femme du monde. Une peau pale et de courts cheveux roux. Et puis ses yeux, il peut y lire une infinie curiosité. Sanji n'a jamais été vraiment amoureux, c'est vrai, il a déjà été attiré par plusieurs filles mais jamais au point de se perdre dans les yeux de l'une d'entre elles. Il a toujours pensé qu'un jour, il rencontrerait une fille et que ce serait l'amour au premier regard ou quelque chose du genre. Mais jamais, il n'avait pensé que cela se passerait dans ces conditions, pas après avoir perdu tous ses amis.

Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes en revoyant le corps de Ace empalé sur le rocher. Il remarque aussi que la jolie rousse le regarde avec plus d'intérêt encore.

« Tu as l'air triste. » Lui dit-elle avec des mots hésitants.

« Je le suis. Les quatre garçons, ils étaient mes amis. » L'usage du passé pour parler de ses compagnons de voyage était assez étrange. Et douloureux aussi.

« Ne sois pas triste. »Nami ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre, elle ajouta juste un geste, une petite caresse sur le visage du blond pour récupérer les petites larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux.

Sanji la trouva adorable à essayer de le réconforter et il lui offrit un petit sourire. La sirène sembla contente et se redressa un peu.

« Je dois partir, mes sœurs vont se demander où je suis passée.

- Tu reviendras me voir ?

-Promis. »

D'un puissant cou de nageoire, elle s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de l'océan, Sanji crut halluciner lorsqu'il vit que la si belle fille qui l'avait sauvée était en réalité une créature mystique.

SNSNSN

Et elle tient parole, tous les jours elle revint le voir. Elle lui parlait souvent de son peuple et il était un excellent public, lui posant toujours plus de questions. Jamais, seulement, elle n'avait évoqué les amis du blond, ceux que les deux autres sirènes avaient emportés dans leur sillage.

Sanji avait aussi enterré Usopp et Ace à l'orée de la petite forêt derrière la plage. Ce soir-là, quand sa compagne l'avait rejoint, il lui avait parlé de ses amis, de la relation presque fusionnelle qu'ils avaient et de la douleur que ça avait été de les perdre. Elle le comprenait, ou du moins, elle imaginait ce que ce serait si Robin et Hancock venaient à mourir.

Et ce soir, il s'est étendu, les pieds sur la plage et le haut du corps dans les quelques centimètres d'eau. Il contemple les étoiles briller, sans doute pour la dernière fois. Ses yeux se ferment mais se rouvrent en grand lorsque quelques gouttes tombent sur son visage. Il peut voir celle qu'il juge être la plus belle femme que la terre ou la mer aie jamais porté lui sourire. Il le lui renvoi et lui demande comment elle va et ce qu'elle a fait aujourd'hui, leur rituel en quelque sorte.

Et elle raconte, il n'écoute pas vraiment, plutôt concentré à regarder les émotions passer sur son visage au fil de son récit. Nami est vraiment magnifique, se dit-il. Elle a remarqué qu'il ne prête pas vraiment attention à ce qu'elle dit mais continue se monologue tout de même. Puis le silence revient. Elle dit qu'elle doit rentrer, que les autres vont s'inquiéter mais il lui attrape le poignet. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il plaque ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'est pas un geste irréfléchi, il y a longtemps pensé pendant la journée et même celles avant.

Ses lèvres sont douces, plus que ce qu'il ne s'était imaginé, et avec un petit gout salé aussi, mais ce n'est pas dérangeant. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux roux et rapproche leurs visages. Ils doivent se séparer par manque d'air mais restent toujours très proches.

« Emmène-moi avec toi » Souffle Sanji presque contre ses lèvres.

Nami essaye de protester mais il l'embrasse à nouveau. Après quelques efforts de persuasion, ils se tenaient la mains, les doigts fermement enlacés. La rousse entraine avec lenteur Sanji vers les fonds marins.

Il a souvent entendu que la noyade est une mort horrible et douloureuse. Mais là, avec les yeux bruns de Nami encrés dans les siens, il arrive à oublier que ses poumons se remplissent d'eau.

D'ailleurs, ses yeux se ferment… Doucement… Doucement…

Et bientôt, tout est noir.

Noir et orange.

Orange comme ces cheveux si beaux…

Si doux.


End file.
